Barzum and Baizli Soleil
Barzum and Baizli Soleil are a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Barzum and Baizli consist of two bodies, Barzum Soleil and Baizli Soleil. Despite seeming to be two separate people, they are in fact a single being with a single mind. Barzum and Baizli hatched from a single troll egg, implying that their singular zygote split apart in early development to form two individuals, much like in human identical twins. Unlike in human twins, however, the two bodies retained a psychic link, causing them to exist as , a situation reminiscent of a limited hive mind. The pair appear to have some degree of distinction, as they can converse with eachother out loud if they wish, and they embody two distinct "roles"; one quiet and/or sad, one enthusiastic and/or irate. However, which of them embodies each role frequently switches between the two bodies, and it might be more accurate to describe them as two minds blended into one overall being. Barzum's bullet points were "They share a lusus", "Communicate with eachother telepathically…", and "Tragicomic". Baizli's bullet points were "They share everything", "...and through unbroken, deadeyed stares", and "Keeps hydrated". They were first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call on November 22nd, 2017, and were later featured alongside Lanque Bombyx in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Eighteen. Their bullet points were altered as from December 6, 2018 to "Finish eachother's sentences", "Two clowns, or two halves of one clown?" and "Communicate telepathically". Despite being mentally the same person, the two bodies were assigned different signs. Etymology Baizli's first name is a reference to "Bailey" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and her last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. She is known as Bailey in troll call leaks. Barzum's name also is a reference to Barnum and Bailey's circus and the Cirque du Soleil. He was referred to as Barnum in leaks. The name Barzum, in the Black Speech, means "darkness". The word Soleil means (of a charge) surrounded by rays, as of the sun. The name Barzum Soleil means "surrounded by darkness". Barzum and Baizli are young purpleblood twins that presumably spent most of their time honing their acrobatic skills. Sometime prior to the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 18, they wandered into the abandoned house in the middle of nowhere and got stuck there for several months, perhaps a year. During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 18, the MSPA Reader stumbles across the house and is forced to seek refuge there temporarily (no matter how hard the player tries to leave, they still find themselves right back where they started). When the player regains their consciousness and enters a corridor, the twins' taped message tells the player that they'd like to play a game, as it's been a long time since they've seen anyone else. Good Ending Should the player choose to approach the far door, they find themselves in a pitch black room and ultimately get bound by the twins. Barzum and Baizli are beyond fascinated to have an alien to play with, but the player, desperate for survival, pleads for mercy and voices their desire to leave as soon as possible. Furious and upset with the player for not caring how bored the twins have been since they've been stuck in this house, Barzum and Baizli go on a tirade but the player wasn't exactly listening. Demanding that the player stop trying so hard to escape, the twins only get angrier when the player pays them no heed. Upon hearing the sound of revving chainsaws, however, the player faints again. The player has to go through the same door and corridor again when they wake up, but stumbles into a different sort of trap. When the twins go through the same spiel that they gave the player moments earlier, Barzum and Baizli are perplexed as it's their first time seeing the player. The player gets stuck in a cycle of passing out and getting trapped in a different sort of way for quite some time, until they lose their patience and try to think of a way to break the pattern. If the player decides to remember their whole schtick and befriend the twins for real, the player tries to tell the twins of this particular fact (though it was quite difficult to do that when strapped to a tickling machine). After clearing up that they never meant to kill the player, the twins finally let the player down and turn on all the lights. Since the twins are unused to having someone willingly be their playmate—most trolls turn and run in the opposite direction—the player suggests that the twins could perhaps showcase their skills. Soon the player finds themselves happily chatting with the twins, recounting past adventures and making impressions of people they knew. Sensing a change in the air, the player convinces the twins to try and escape the house with them. Despite being skeptical, the twins do as they're told and are stunned to realize that they have indeed left the house for good. Overjoyed, the twins then reveal that they were the ones behind the weird happenings in the house, though being trapped in there was certainly not their idea. While the player is curious with what's going on, they decide that going to the twins' real hive wouldn't be so bad. Bad Endings Should the player choose to find another exit and ignore the twins' message, they find a hidden button behind a particularly thick picture frame. When a secret panel reveals itself, the player rushes inside without any consideration. Only too late does the player notice that they're now plummeting into a pit of knives, lamenting that no one would maintain their chittr profile after their passing. If the player decides to give up begging the twins to let them go free, the player passes out once more before being able to put their new plan into motion. The twins are confused with the player's attempt at being intimidating, thus failing to notice the player making a break for it. Scrambling into an air vent, the player manages to escape the house on the first try. As the player flees the place, they are somewhat curious as to why the twins don't give chase and instead remain screaming on the front doorway. Even so, the player finds that they're still stuck—no matter how far they go, the house stubbornly remains in sight. Not wanting to deal with the twins' sadism, the player opts to get used to the uninspiring scenery. Barzum mostly has a demure and worried personality, and is noted to speak in a monotonous and incredibly quiet voice. She is first seen bearing a worried and hesitant countenance, almost appearing to be sad. The player mentions that her words are quite hard to pick out, since her voice is so soft. However, Barzum also appears to switch personalities with Baizli, adopting his loud and brash manner of speaking. When truly irate, Barzum can be seen snarling at the player, furious with the player for wanting to leave so soon. On the other hand, Baizli starts off with a shrill and dramatic persona; hollering his words as though he'd never heard of the term 'indoor voice'. The moment the player gets a clear look at his featuers, they note that he has a manic gleam in his eye that matches the wicked grin on his face. Yet, he swaps this trait with his sister, becoming sad and close to tears when the player expresses their intent to leave the house as quickly as possible. The twins have a morbid fascination with blood colour and other gory details—right after learining that the player's an alien, the twins are curious as to whether the player's intestines would writhe around if they cut the player's stomach open. When the player swaps stories with the twins, the player mentions that it's hard for them to not cringe upon hearing one of Barzum and Baizli's more gruesome stories. However, the twins aren't noted to be as sadistic as they appear to be; when the player tries to make a deal with the twins (letting the player live so that the twins would have a playmate), Barzum and Baizli are shocked that the player assumes that the purplebloods would kill them off. The player deduces that since no one told the twins that not every troll or being heals as quickly as highbloods, Barzum and Baizli automatically assumed that anyone would bounce back from their injuries as quickly as they do. Once that little misunderstanding is cleared up, the twins are more than eager to showcase their skills to the player. Barzum and Baizli have a fairly stable relationship with one another, though they mention that it's no fun playing pranks on one another as they know exactly what the other feels and thinks. That's why they're quite intent on finding someone new to play with, though most trolls would (understandably) try to run from them immediately. Gallery BarzumSprites.gif|Barzum's Friendsim sprites. BaizliSprites.gif|Baizli's Friendsim sprites. Volume18CharacterSelect.png|Barzum and Baizli in the Volume 18 character select (right). BarnumandBailey.png|Barzum and Baizli's leaked card. Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, Baizli's sign is Caprimini, sign of the Perilous, making him a potential Derse Dreamer and Hero of Doom. *According to the Extended Zodiac, Barzum's sign is Capriun, sign of the Cartographer, making her a potential Derse Dreamer and Hero of Breath. *They were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. *Both Barzum and Baizli had explicitly not had their genders revealed, at least, prior to the Friendsim, where they were stated to be female and male respectively. *Their combined quirks are identical to Gamzee's quirk pre-sober. *In the revised Troll Call of December 6, 2018, they were addressed with their last name first and their first names in the description next to it, in contrast to the format of the other revised cards, in which everyone is addressed with their first name first and their last name is given in the description next to the image. *Barzum and Baizli were the only purplebloods to physically appear in their Friendsim announcement. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Purple bloods